


Sunset

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Post Regionals [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 10, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke/Rin; Somehow this is turning into a series. This one takes place the day after regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading my previous sourin fic - Sunrise - before this one, however it is not necessary.

The ride back from the hospital had been a quiet one.

With a brand new brace over his shoulder and a lecture that his parents probably couldn't have delivered half as well as the doctor had Sousuke had, finally, resigned himself to the thought of spending his final months in high school simply healing. Sure, there were tests to worry about and plans to make in regards to his future but...

For now rest seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

Turning his head, the one-time butterfly swimmer allowed his gaze to fall worriedly upon his companion. Rin had not been allowed in the back with Sousuke, not that either of them had expected him to be able to, and so didn't know much about the doctor's diagnosis. Sousuke had told him just enough to reaffirm his need to quit swimming, at least professionally, and the news had caused his friends entire body to slump. Ever since then Rin had been quiet, clearly thinking things over in his own mind concerning what this meant for them both.

After all, although Rin had merely implied it, Sousuke was fairly certain in his heart Rin had already decided on going to university with Sousuke. And while that was probably still possible it depended entirely upon Sousuke's testing capabilities as Rin was running out of time to make his own choice. The scouts would be bearing down on him soon enough.

Looking away again, Sousuke fixated his gaze on the opposite bus window. Buildings and trees passed quickly by, the images blurring in a mess of dull colors from the setting sun when the raven haired male forgot to blink. Stifling a sigh Sousuke quickly remedied that before leaning a little back. At the slight shifting, Rin moved as well – his legs nudging slightly against Sousuke's – before he settled down once more. The redhead was on Sousuke's left side, the teen obviously giving his bad shoulder a wide birth, and the thought made Sousuke smile. Without speaking still the larger male shifted lower, his legs splayed out into the middle of the bus aisle as he moved so that his head could fall on Rin's shoulder. Given their difference of height it was a bit difficult to maneuvor, however once completed Sousuke saw no reason to move. Even when Rin sucked in on the back of his teeth, making a small sound of annoyance, Sousuke refused to move like a stubborn child. But, after the initial small protests, Rin didn't bother to fight Sousuke off. Instead he withdrew within his own head again – his thoughts clearly taking precedence over anything else – until suddenly Sousuke was using his bad arm to reach up. Rin's eyes went wide at the movement, shock registering on his face, moments before Sousuke's forefinger was flicking his forehead. “Oi! What's your deal, Sousuke?” Finally gaining Rin's attention, Sousuke smiled. “You looked like you were in pain from thinking so hard. I didn't want your brain to melt.” Rin scoffed at that, his eyes rolling slightly although he still made no move to remove Sousuke from his current position on Rin's shoulder. “Very funny.”

With that silence fell once more. Recognizing that Rin was in no mood to talk Sousuke simply closed his eyes and let him be.

They still had time to figure things out, after all.

And Sousuke was tired.

The minutes passed by slowly as the bus rattled slowly along the roads. Sousuke wasn't sure when he fell asleep there but it hadn't been long enough before Rin was gently awakening him with a slight shake. Sluggishly, Sousuke opened his eyes once more, a yawn pressing on his lips as he sat up so that Rin could move. “You did sleep last night, didn't you?” There was worry in Rin's voice when he spoke, worry that Sousuke knew he was the cause of as the two began to stand. “Yeah, sorry. Things are still catching up with me.” The look Rin gave him was one laced with concern, the kind of face that told Sousuke Rin wanted more answers but out of respect wouldn't press for them. He always was the sort to wait until the other party was willing to let him in. Giving a smile and a shrug with his one good shoulder, Sousuke stepped aside so Rin could get off the bus first, the other's eyes not leaving him until they had both safely made it down the steps and the vehicle could begin moving away.

“You know...”

Although Sousuke had begun walking Rin lingered behind. They had a bit of a trek still to make it back from the bus stop to the academy and so Sousuke felt his eyebrows raise in a silent question when Rin chose to stay in the one spot to speak.

“When we were kids, one of the last places I saw you was at a bus stop like this.”

A light flickered overhead and Sousuke froze. He was only a few steps away from Rin but in that moment he felt as though he were in a different world. Rin's face was angled up, his eyes fixated on the roof of the small overhang as though he were seeing something Sousuke couldn't. But, the most peculiar part of it all, was the smile that lingered upon Rin's face. Feeling his tensed up body slowly relax Sousuke hesitated as well. “I think it had been 'See you around'...?” Rin murmured the words he had spoken back then that had served as Sousuke's hope for awhile. It hadn't been 'good-bye' or 'Until next time' it was a confident statement – as if it only made sense that despite being in different countries they would see each other again soon. “Failed at that, didn't I?” The smile wasn't bitter but there was something forlorn in Rin's voice as his eyes finally moved back down to Sousuke's. Although he wasn't crying they wavered and in the silence a question lingered in the air between them.

_What if Rin had stayed?_

_  
_ The question made Sousuke lurch forward. At first it looked like he was going to embrace Rin, however, as soon as he got close instead Sousuke held his fist up. Looking confused, the redhead lifted his own hand to return the fist bump. “Trying to get all romantic on me again? By thinking about turning back time?” Sousuke grinned. “For several months now I've been wondering how things might've changed if I had just spoken up sooner back then but-” Rin's lips moved as if to argue against it being Sousuke's fault but the male wouldn't let him interrupt. “I'm glad I got to swim _with_ you.” Rin's lips closed again, his brows furrowing again in a signal that he was thinking too much. This time, however, it didn't take Sousuke's maneuvors to drag the future olympic swimmer out of his mind. Instead, Rin seemed to find his way back on his own as another smile lit up his features. This one was more pure, a sight that still took Sousuke's breath away despite how many times he had seen it over the years. “Yeah. It was fun.” Stepping forward, Rin easily slotted himself into Sousuke's waiting arms, their lips brushing against one another's as they took in the chance to just hold one another. 

“It was a race I'll never forget. 

Sousuke's hands slid into Rin's back pockets as the male spoke. Giving a throaty hum, Sousuke felt his body come alive at the close proximity of his sometimes friend, sometimes captain, and sometimes lover. Leaning a little down, Sousuke curled as if he was protecting Rin from being seen from others when he spoke, “I really enjoyed the part when you screamed for me.” Rin scoffed, giving Sousuke a slight shove that was just enough to warn against such talk but not enough to actually push the larger male away. “Don't say it like that!” Sousuke grinned.

“Why not?”

“You- It sounds weird!”

“Weird how?”

“Sousuke!” 

Chuckling, Sousuke leaned further over to pull Rin's lips onto his. Caught off guard, it took a moment for Rin to respond but he hardly had the will to fight the exchange. Instead Rin leaned into the kiss, the teen pushing up slightly so that he was on the balls of his feet while one arm wrapped loosely around Sousuke's neck for support. Sensing that Rin just didn't want to put a second arm around or near his bad shoulder made a sound almost like a groan escape from the larger male. Hands squeezing Rin's bottom, he pulled the male backwards, tugging their bodies where they could hide behind a vending machine as the simple kiss began to grow deeper with every passing second. Just like that morning it burned Sousuke's body, setting him ablaze with an emotion he didn't have time to ponder over. By now Rin's mouth was warm, lips flavored with a peculiar mint taste similar to the gum he had been chewing in the waiting room. It tugged a low breath of excitement from Sousuke, the air escaping from a flared nostril when he pressed harder against Rin's mouth and began to drag a tongue along the male's bottom lip. Teasingly his partner's lips pressed even closer together, not yet letting Sousuke get his way before, with a soft bite to the offending lip he was able to force Rin into allowing him inside. Sousuke pressed quickly in, tongues brushing and retreating against one another as the warmth inside of their bodies began to grow hotter. It made Sousuke grow hungrier, more desperate, when his tongue curled possessively against the top of Rin's mouth. Despite his unwavering confidence there was still a fear within him, one centered around the idea of even this dream one day ending in Rin's walking away from him again. So, for now, Sousuke wanted to embed himself in the other male. To have his taste, his touch, his everything ingrained in the raven's memory. It was a thought that made his kisses turn rough, more aggressive in a way that left Rin breathless. Arm tightening around Sousuke's neck, Rin tried to recipricate, to keep up with the emotions raging inside of Sousuke, however a need to breathe forced him into drawing back first with a heavy pant of the other male's names. 

“Sousuke-?”

Twitching, Rin gasped as Sousuke's lips fell to his neck, taking advantage of the low v-neck so that he could kiss along the area between Rin's neck and shoulder. Unconsciously the redhead's hand tightened and it took everything in him to finally get his body out of Sousuke's mouth's reach.

“Lets go home first! Sousuke!"

Rin's chest heaved from the air he tried to suck in even as he spoke and, judging from Rin's expression, Sousuke knew he must have had a pretty wild expression on his face. Swallowing in an attempt to moisturize his dry throat Sousuke nodded and forced a smile. 

  
“Lets go.”

Drawing his hands back from Rin's pockets, Sousuke allowed them both to fall to his sides. Glancing away, he took the first step only for Rin to grab at him a second later. 

"Stupid, hold my hand at least."

The scowl on Rin's face was so immature that Sousuke couldn't help the laugh that escaped. 

"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know you were scared of getting lost, Rin."

Despite his words Sousuke's good hand was wrapping around Rin's, their fingers lacing together as they finally began their walk back to Samezuka. 

"Tch- Don't be ridiculous." 

A rough kick to the back of his shin made Sousuke's smile relax into a more easy going one. Chuckling lowly, the teen held Rin's hand tighter so as to pull the other male's body closer. 

It was going to be a long walk back.

But Sousuke didn't really mind making it now that Rin was there with him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep wanting to write more post regional stuff for them. Right now I'm planning on there being a third part for their actual smut to hopefully be written soon!


End file.
